A Hero and A Thief
by Rosie the Demon's Offspring
Summary: AU One plain nature loving teenage girl meets one mean tough teenage boy. Both instantly took a liking to each other even though the boy won't admit it. But there is a problem between them that both of them don't know. The boy is a hero while the girl is a villain. Can they both survive this drama of high school by day  and their alternative life by night? Oneshot


Summary: AU One plain nature loving teenage girl meets one mean tough teenage boy. Both instantly took a liking to each other even though the boy won't admit it. But there is a problem between them that both of them don't know. The boy is a hero while the girl is a villain. Can they both survive this drama of high school by day and their alternative life by night?

Disclaimer: I don't own any character mention in this story. They belong to the creator of the Total Drama Series, which sadly isn't me.

* * *

Her name is Dawn Evergreen. She is seventeen years old and is in her third year of highschool. She is new to Wawanakwa High because she left every other highschool in the city due to personal issues. She is a rather bright student only getting A's on some occasions one B. She is always happy no matter what happens during school. From it being from being picked on by the snotty popular girls to being abused by her foster parents. Dawn always wears her bright and happy smile no matter how fake it truly is.

His name is Scott Wilson. He is seventeen years old and is in his third year of attending Wawanakwa High. He is not Straight A student, but he is more of an average student getting average grades. He never smiles at anyone, though he smirks a lot when he comes up with his brilliant plans to get any introuble. He is always causing trouble and getting in some deep shit. He lives with his father, while his mother died in a car accident. He doesn't talk to anyone nor does he want to. He simply just ignores anyone who bothers him, besides his two only friends.

On the first day of attending Wawanakwa high, Dawn gets in a pickle. Two girls, one black hair Asian girl and brown hair dark skinned girl, both 'kindly' greet her. At first, the two girls were kind to her, but she knew they were trying to find a way to bring her down. Then they did the worse thing imaginable, even Dawn couldn't believe anyone would do this. The two girls bad talked her deceased parents, not that they knew of it. Dawn begged them to stop since they didn't know nothing of her or her past. The Asian smirked now knowing the blond weak point was her parents while the dark skinned brunette just shrugged and kept going on with the insults.

"Please just stop." Dawn quietly begged the two as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. The Asian rolled her eyes and pushed the poor platinum blond down onto the floor. Dawn was saved from the bullies by a boy her age with red hair spiked back. He wore a plain white wife beater and jeans.

"Leave the girl alone, bitches. This is low for even the two of you." he growled angrily, "Now go and get out of my sight or those pretty little noses of yours will be rearranged." The two gulped then took off faster than the speed of light. Dawn stayed quiet and looked up at her savior.

"T-thank you." She said smiling slightly as she slowly stood up from the ground. The red head leaned in towards her and wiped her tears away.

"Psh whatever." He said as he moved away from her as if nothing had happened. Dawn stood there gaping and blushing like an idiot as she watched the red head walk away.

It was an average day for Scott. He heard there was a new student. Thinking it was a guy he took off to go find and teach the newbie who he isn't allowed to mess with. As he walked through the hallways he heard Heather's and Courtney's annoying voices that he loathe. He decided to see who they had picked to be their next victim. He turned the hallway and saw a beautiful platinum blond hair girl. She wore a plain green baggy thermo and black skirt with purple leggings underneath. She was begging the two girls to leave her alone as they begin to talk bad about her parents. That's when he broke his self control. He could tell something went on between her and her parents and it wasn't good. He finally approached the three girls when Heather pushed the blond to the floor hard.

"Leave the girl alone, bitches. This is low for even the two of you." he growled angrily at the two girls, "Now go and get out of my sight or those pretty little noses of yours will be rearranged." Heather and Courtney both gulped in fear then took off faster than the speed of light. He looked back the the blond to see her stand.

"T-thank you." She said as if she whispered it. Scott leaned in towards her. They were face to face. He did the most unthinkable thing ever, he wiped her tears away.

"Psh whatever." He said as he walked away from her not looking back. Though he didn't show it, Scott regretted just walking walking and leaving her there. But he didn't want to get to attach to her because everyone leaves him just like his mother did and his best friend, Sam.

It was lunch time and Dawn had no where to sit. She wanted to avoid crossing paths with the black hair Asian girl and the dark skinned brunette. So she sat at a table far off to the corner of the room. She began to eat her lunch alone hoping this day couldn't get any worse than it already has.

"Oi blondie your sitting at my table." She looked up to see the same red head boy that saved her earlier. She felt her heart beat speed up a bit just by looking at him.

"I... Uh... Sorry." She said as she packed up her lunch, "I'll move then." Before she could walk away, the red head grabbed her arm gently and pulled her back to the table. Everyone stopped what they were doing just to see what was going on between her and the red head. Dawn had no idea what was going on nor did she care.

"Stay." Was the only word he said. Dawn smiled at him happily and nodded. The two ate lunch in silence both to afraid to say something in fear one might not want to talk.

It was lunch time and like usual, Scott paid for his lunch and made his way towards his table in the corner. Usually he would sit with his two only friend Duncan Jones and Gwen Johnson, but the two lovers decided to play hooky today. Leaving poor Scott to sit alone, but he was used to being alone since his father was rarely home. As he approached his table, he spotted a blond girl sitting at his table. His table!

"Oi Blondie your sitting at my table." He growled. When the girl looked up, he froze. It was the girl he had saved earlier.

"I... Uh... Sorry." She mumbled as she packed her lunch up. "I'll move then." Before she could move He gently grabbed onto her arm. He said the one word that came into my head.

"Stay." His heart skipped a beat when she smiled at him and nodded. Scott took noticed that everyone who fear and respected Scott saw what he had just did. All not believing that he was being kind to the new girl. Scott just glare at every single one of them till they cringed with fear and looked away. He smiled to himself and began to eat lunch with the beautiful blond girl sitting in front of him. He smiled to himself and would glance at the blond, not noticing she was sneaking glances at him too.

Dawn walked out of the school by herself. She hasn't seen the red head since lunch and now school was over. Since her foster parents didn't give a damn about her, she had to walk home alone. She already knew what was going to happen. She would arrive home late, her 'parents' would get pissed and beat her till she bleed or begged them to stop, she would drag herself to her room to heal herself, and then leave and go steal something.

"Oi Blondie why you walking by yourself?" She turned around too see the red head, who saved her from the two girls, walking up to her.

"I always walk alone." She said softly. The red head just shrugged his shoulders and began to walk away. Dawn frowned sadly watching him walk away.

"Hey Blondie you coming? I'm not letting walk home alone." She smiled happily then ran up to him. The day went from bad to good, but she knows it'll become the worst day when she reaches 'her home'. The red head kindly walked her to the front of her house before walking away. Once she entered her house all hell broke loose.

Scott walked out of the school boredly. He hasn't seen the beautiful blond girl since lunch. His day was okay, but it always got better when he got home. Well occasionally it was good, but today he was going on patrol. He was walking down his street when he saw her standing at the corner waiting to cross.

"Oi Blondie why you walking by yourself?" The blond turned around and looked at him.

"I always walk alone." When those words came out of her mouth, he sensed the sadness hidden in her words. Scott just shrugged his shoulder then motion her to follow him, which she didn't see, and began to walk away. Scott notice immediately that she wasn't follow him.

"Hey Blondie you coming? I'm not letting you walk alone." He said. The girl smiled happily at him and quickly walked to his side. Scott would look at the platinum blond every now and then. She was always smiling but Scott saw the sadness in her eyes when they reached her house. He began walking away but stopped when he heard screaming and the sound of something being broken coming from her house.

Once Dawn's foster parents finished beating her, she crawled her way into her room. She then pulled herself onto her bed and Laid there on the bed as all of her cuts and bruises healed rapidly leaving no scars. Dawn stood up, stretched out a bit, and walked to her closet. When she opened it, it revealed a small pile of books and a picture of her real parents.

"One day I promise, Mother And Father, I'll find a new and better family and start a new life, but till then I... I will remain known as Rose." Rose, who is Dawn, is the city's best thief. She has never been caught, not once, and leaves a pale yellow rose with its thorns still on it. Dawn changed her clothes to a black halter top that showed her well toned flat stomach and a pair of black thigh length shorts. She wore black fingerless gloves and a pair of black boots that reached below her knees. Dawn place her back mask over her eyes and pulled her hair back in a high pony tail. She put on a dark red lipstick and jumped out her window and hid in the shadows moving towards her hidden base.

"There you are, Rose." Said a man with a green mohawk. He wore a black ninja mask over the lower part of his mouth and a black battle suit. Dawn, Rose, just rolled her eyes behind her mask.

"Psh X I do not care much. So where do I strike next?" She asked as she walked over to X, or Duncan Jones.

"The museum on first and second street. It has a brand new rare one of a kind necklace there. It'll be a tuff job, but knowing you, you'll get it done before the 'He' could catch you." X, Duncan, explained to her.

"Got it. I'll bring you the necklace once it's in my hands. Plus it's not like anyone could catch me. I mean come one if 'he' can't catch me then no one can." She boasted with a smile on her face. He just nodded and watched the bond in black leave the hidden base not knowing what Duncan had planned for her.

Once Scott got home, he noticed his father wasn't there. He sighed and walked to his room and set his things down. He felt bad for not going to check if Blondie was okay.

'Maybe I could check to see if she is okay tomorrow.' Scott thought to himself.

Beep beep beep. Scott looked at his wrist watch. He pressed a button on his watch and the screen showed a young girl around his age. She had had black hair with teal colored streaks through her shoulder length hair. She wore a black veil covering the lower part of her mouth.

"Yes, Midnight?" he asked the girl on the screen.

"I received information on a new jewel in the museum. I am pretty sure Rose, your thief of a girlfriend, will be there." Midnight, or Gwen Johnson, teased.

"She isn't my girlfriend." Scott growled.

"Yeah yeah sure, Dragon." Gwen, Midnight, said as she rolled her eyes, "Just hurry and get to the museum before she gets there. Rose is the only criminal you haven't caught. Scott please don't get hurt or let her get away. She's done enough damage already. Over and out."

Scott growled and went to change in his uniform. He wore black battle suit with a red dragon on the back. He also wore a utility belt around his waist and combat boots. He then grabbed and placed his mask on his face. Once he was ready, Scott left the house and made his way towards the museum not knowing someone else was doing the same.

Dawn expertly and undetectably hacked onto the security mainframe if the museum and shut it down causing the cameras to shut off, alarms to shut down, and the electronic doors to unlock and open. Dawn danced her way into the museum passing painting and other valuable objects that didn't catch her attention. She stopped her dancing down the hallways when she it there resting on a purple velvet pillow. It, the one of a kind, amulet of Mother Nature. The golden chain rested on the pillow along with the golden amulet with it's huge green gem in the middle of it. Her eyes widened and filled with desire as she stared at the necklace. She reached out to grab the necklace but was stopped when a metal staff hit her side of her ribcage. She fell to the howling in pain.

"I won't let you get away with stealing anything this time, Rose." Dawn felt a jolt of anger flow through her when this hero, Dragon, said that. He was always there when she attempted to steal something, though she was always successful.

"You can stop me, Dragon. So why are you trying?" She softly cooed as she stood up slowly.

Once Scott had reached the museum, it had already been infiltrated by the thief herself. He ran in and spotted her staring at the amulet of Mother Nature. Just as she began to reach for it, Scott pulled out his metal staff from his utility belt and hit the right side of her ribcage. He watched her fall to the floor howling in pain.

"I won't let you get away from stealing anything this time, Rose." He stated as she stared at him.

"You can't stop me, Dragon. So why are you trying?" She softly cooed as she began to rise up slowly. I gripped my staff tightly and waited for her to attack, but instead she fell back down onto the floor crying. Scott just stared at the crying she-thief.

"I'm a terrible person." She softly cried, "I hope my parents could forgive my sins I have done." He slowly walked over to her. She kept crying as she latched herself onto his leg. Scott patted her head softly though he was extremely confused on what was going on.

"Shh it's okay." He said as he stroked her hair as gently as he could.

"I never wanted to be a thief." She sobbed. That's when he looked down at her with so much confusion in his eyes.

Dawn never meant to break down crying, it just happened. So there she is right now crying onto Dragon's leg as he patted her head.

"Why?" He asked, "Why do you steal if you never wanted too?" Dawn looked up at him as he kneeled down and held her in a hug.

"I-I wanted to start a new life. One where I didn't have to be abused after coming home late from school. One where I could not be afraid to talk to a boy. Or one where I could have a loving family." She answered as more tears threaten to fall. Dragon just held her tighter to comfort her.

"I know this girl. Well I just talked to her today after so many years of being apart from her. She lives on my street with her abusive parents. I loved her ever since I saw her, Rose." Dragon explained, "For some reason you remind me of her."

Scott held onto the crying thief as he explained his love for the platinum blond who lived on his street.

"What is her name?" The thief asked after she settled down from her sudden outburst.

"Her name is Dawn Evergreen. I've been in love with her when we first met at the age of five, though I'm pretty sure she doesn't remember me." He answered. The thief in his arms tended up then looked at him. Scott stared at her then froze when he felt her soft lips touch his. She then escape his grasp. Scott stared at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry." She said, "I'm sorry I forgot about you, Scott. And I'm sorry for stealing." Scott froze. This girl, who is the number one thief in the world, is his Dawn.

Dawn watched him stiffen when she said his name. How could she have forgotten about her childhood friend and first love?

"Dawn?" He softly said as he stood up. Dawn just frowned and looked away from him.

"Goodbye, Scott. I'm sorry That you had to find out this way." She said as she grabbed the necklace and jumped out the window. Once she hit the floor, Dawn stood up and ran away, with the valuable amulet in her hands. She is finally running away from it all as tears streamed down her face and for the first time since her parents death she smiled a true smile.

Scott watched her jump out the window knowing she won't come back. He knew she would never come back now. Especially when she has the chance to begin her life over again. He will go after her eventually but until then he will let her start her new life first just because he loves her that much.

* * *

Sorry if it sucked or you couldnt understand what was going on.

Please review

-Rose


End file.
